<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Play by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196145">Puppy Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad'>hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Collars, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Face Licking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Good Boy, Impregnation, Marking, Master/Pet, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Girl, Possessive Behavior, Screenplay/Script Format, Spit Kink, dog girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A dog girl comes home from work in heat, desperate to have her boyfriend breed her. She quickly gives in to her instincts and starts putting him in his place, reminding the little human why he wears her collar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puppy Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Puppy Play [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Dog Girl] [Monster Girl] [Pet Play] [Collar] [Possessive] [In Heat] [Face Licking] [L-bombs] lots of [Good Boys] [Spitting In Your Mouth] [Marking] [Biting] [Face-sitting] [Cowgirl] [Creampie] [Breeding]</p><p>Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+</p><p>You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)</p><p>Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -</p><p>{Door closing}</p><p>{Excited} Puppy, I’m home!</p><p>Oh, there you are. You were waiting for me, weren’t you?</p><p>Good boy. </p><p>Come here so mistress can give you head scritches. Yeah, good boy. Good boy.</p><p>{Light sigh} You cannot believe the day I had, sweetie. I was on the phone all morning negotiating that contract I was telling you about. Just hour after hour of debating the most boring minutiae. I nearly fell asleep. But seeing your adorable, smiling face makes it all better.</p><p>Yes it does. </p><p>How about you? Work wasn’t too bad?</p><p>Mmm, good. That makes me happy. </p><p>You shouldn’t have to worry about anything, baby. </p><p>My offer still stands, you know. You can quit whenever you feel like it. </p><p>What? It’s not like we need the extra income.</p><p>Come on. How long has been since I was promoted?</p><p>Shouldn’t you at least consider it? </p><p>[Brief pause to indicate response]</p><p>{Chuckle} No, you’re not going to get bored. There’s plenty of chores you could do around the house while I’m away.</p><p>[Brief pause]</p><p>Oh, ones you don’t already do… Uh… {Almost getting an idea} Well you could…</p><p>No…</p><p>Okay, fine, you’ve got me stumped there. But it’s still not a bad idea.</p><p>I just think my little puppy would be happiest if he didn’t have to work. What’s wrong with that?</p><p>{A little embarrassed} And… there might be another reason...</p><p>Well, what if it wasn’t just you here? What if I needed you to stay home to… {Almost spoken under her breath} watch the kids? </p><p>{Concerned} I’m freaking you out, aren’t I? I know we haven’t actually been dating that long, but it just feels right. Whenever I think about having kids with you, I get this warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest and I start fantasizing about what it would be like… [Interrupted]</p><p>What?</p><p>Is it that obvious? </p><p>{Sigh} Yes, I’m in heat. It just started today. That’s part of the reason why it was so hard for me to stay focused at work. Though, I think I hid it pretty well.</p><p>The problem is, ignoring it’s only made things worse. </p><p>{Slight groan of frustration} You don’t know how hard it’s been to keep my hands off you.</p><p>Every second since I got back I’ve had to fight the urge to tear your clothes off…</p><p>My instincts keep telling me to claim you, to make you breed me. </p><p>{Needy} Puppy… Don’t you want to make me feel good?</p><p>{Another groan} I’m already burning up inside… Just being near you has gotten me like this. </p><p>Come on, sweetie. I know you want to be my obedient little pet. Yeah, you love me more than anyone else, don’t you?</p><p>And I love you too. </p><p>Mmm, we’re perfect for each other, baby, Isn’t it time we started a family?</p><p>And I’m not just saying this because I’m in heat. Really.</p><p>I’ve wanted to have a baby with you for so long. But this finally feels like the right time to do it.</p><p>Mmm, ever since I picked you up in that bar I knew you’d be my mate. Do you remember? I just kept staring at you, trying to work up the courage to come over. </p><p>{Soft chuckle} I was actually nervous. </p><p>Well, can you blame me? I’d never seen such a handsome, sweet little human in my life. </p><p>And you were just standing there with your friends--no collar, no master. I couldn’t believe my luck. </p><p>When I finally managed to corner you, it felt like everything else just disappeared. In that moment, I saw the rest of our lives together flash before my eyes.</p><p>{Chuckle} You can call it hyperbolic, but that’s how I felt. I knew I had to have you, sweetheart. I knew I had to *claim* you. </p><p>{Kiss} You’re my mate. </p><p>I’m serious about this, sweetie. I want you to give me a baby.</p><p>And I’m not asking anymore.</p><p>{Kissing} Yeah, you’re going to fill my fertile womb with your seed-- whether you want to or not.</p><p>Mmm, you can’t hide your excitement from me. You’ve been waiting for this haven’t you, pet? Waiting for me to pin you down… </p><p>{Kissing}</p><p>You knew how possessive dog-girls are before you decided to date me. You knew that once I got my claws in you, I wouldn’t let go. But that’s what you wanted, isn’t it? </p><p>Such a good little puppy. I love it when you’re honest.</p><p>Just lay back and let me sit in your lap. </p><p>{Kissing} Good boy. </p><p>You’re mine, you know that right? You belong to me. </p><p>Isn’t that what it says on your collar? “Property of… {feel free to insert your username here, or just mistress}”. </p><p>I didn’t give you that just for fun. No, it means so much more. </p><p>It’s a symbol of submission, of your love for me. </p><p>{Kissing} You wear my name around your neck because I own you. It’s a way of showing that you’re taken.</p><p>And no one would dare lay a hand on my sweet little puppy. Not when they see that collar.</p><p>{Kissing, soft moans} It feels so good, grinding my hips on top of you, sweetie…</p><p>Yeah, rub my ears just like that. Good boy. You’ve got my tail wagging like crazy.</p><p>Mmm, what’s this? Are you already hard for mistress? </p><p>{Kissing} Did all this talk of knocking me up turn you on?</p><p>Are you excited for me to mount you, pet?</p><p>Fuck. That’s it. Keep whimpering.</p><p>{Soft moan} I love you, baby. </p><p>I just want to… {lick} lick your face all over… </p><p>{Moaning, licking} You taste incredible…</p><p>Good pup. Let mistress show you how much she loves you. </p><p>{A little more moaning and licking} It isn’t enough… I need more…</p><p>{Excited, breathing a little harder} Get up, sweetie. We’re going to the bedroom.</p><p>[Brief pause to indicate the passage of time]</p><p>{Intense kissing} Take your clothes off. Hurry up</p><p>{Ripping clothes off} There that’s better. </p><p>Now lay on your back. Good boy.</p><p>I want you to watch me strip. </p><p>{Soft moan} Can you see how wet I am? How I soaked through my little panties just from rubbing against you?</p><p>I bet when I slide them down you’ll see a trail of juices… Oh, look at that…</p><p>I made such a mess. </p><p>How about I—{Soft moan}--rub my aching slit and get my fingers all sticky for you?</p><p>{Moaning} Fuck…</p><p>Have a taste, sweetie… </p><p>Good boy, keep sucking on my fingers. Lick them clean.</p><p>Oh, you liked that, didn’t you? Here, I’ll straddle your face so you can lap up even more.</p><p>{Soft moan} Breathe in my scent, baby. Let my pheromones make your brain fuzzy and your cock stiff. </p><p>{Moaning} Yeah, lick my pussy. Get your tongue all the way in there.</p><p>Oh, good boy. Drink all of my juices up. </p><p>{Moaning} Suck on my clit too.</p><p>Mistress is going to run her hands through your hair so she can—{Moan}--so she can fuck you nice and hard.</p><p>{Moaning} I’m going to cover you in my scent, pet. </p><p>Fuck, is that making you hard? Yeah?</p><p>Stroke yourself. Pump that beautiful cock as I grind my pussy into you.</p><p>{Moaning} Good boy. You can’t even imagine how much I needed this. I’ve been horny *all day*, fantasizing about you putting a baby inside me. </p><p>It took every ounce of my will to stay focused at work. And even then I had to take a break to get myself off in the bathroom. </p><p>God, I felt so nuaghty, fingering my aching pussy in that stall, imagining it was your cock instead, pumping inside me. </p><p>But now I’m back where I belong: on top of you. </p><p>{Moaning} Keep licking.</p><p>Don’t stop… Eat my pussy, sweetie.</p><p>Make mistress feel good with your tongue.</p><p>{Moaning} Good boy. </p><p>I’m--I’m almost there.</p><p>{Growl} You’d better swallow all my cum, pet…</p><p>Ah, yes!</p><p>I’m cumming!</p><p>[Improv to orgasm]</p><p>Fuck… drink it up, puppy…</p><p>*Good boy*. </p><p>{happy, still breathing a little hard} Aw, your face is a complete mess… You look so cute, all cumdrunk and covered in my juices.</p><p>{Soft moan} My obedient little puppy… Are you ready to breed your mate?</p><p>Mmm, you’re still so hard. I bet it felt amazing, stroking yourself with my pussy in your face.</p><p>Good boy. Just lie there as I move down on the bed…</p><p>You don’t have to do anything, baby. Mistress is going to take care of you.</p><p>{Moan} Watch as I guide you to my soft, wet pussy. See me—{Moaning}--taking you inside.</p><p>{More intense moaning she lowers herself down} This is what I needed, sweetie…</p><p>Yeah, feel the walls of my pussy massaging your shaft…</p><p>Good boy. I’m going to start moving, okay?</p><p>[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]</p><p>{Moaning} I’ve been waiting all day to fuck you… I was so patient, puppy. </p><p>{Growl, a little possessive} But no more. I don’t have to hold myself back now.</p><p>I can be as rough as I want. Mmm, and you’re just to lie there and take it. </p><p>{Kissing} I love you.</p><p>I love you so much, sweetheart. </p><p>That’s why--that’s why I want to carry a part of you inside me. </p><p>{Moaning} Ah, in a few months my belly’s going to grow big with our child. Mmm, and I’ll—{Soft moan}--I’ll nurse you with the milk from my full, aching breasts. Yeah, do you want me to stroke your hair as I hold you to my bosom? </p><p>Good boy. Thrust your hips back up into me.</p><p>{Kissing, moaning} You’re mine, pet. All mine. </p><p>I won’t let anyone else have you. Not ever.</p><p>{Growl} I want you to hear you say it. Tell me you’re my little puppy, that you belong to me.</p><p>Oh, *good boy*.  But that isn’t enough. Not even wearing the collar is enough.</p><p>I have to *know* you’ll never leave me.</p><p>So open your mouth, pet.</p><p>I said, *open your mouth*.</p><p>Good boy.</p><p>{Spitting}</p><p>Yeah, drink my spit, pet. </p><p>Swallow it all as I mark you.</p><p>{Biting, could be indicated with just a fiercer growl}</p><p>There. You can’t hide that bite. And everyone who sees it will understand what it means: that you’ve been claimed. </p><p>{Moaning} You’re getting even harder inside me...</p><p>Mmm, did you like feeling my fangs digging into your skin? </p><p>{Kissing} Yeah? Are you mommy’s little slut?</p><p>{Moaning} Good puppy… </p><p>You’re spreading me out… </p><p>Fuck, I can feel your cock swelling up. Are you about cum?</p><p>{Moaning} Me too. I’m really close, sweetheart.</p><p>Ah, I’m going to go even faster. Be a good pet and moan for me.</p><p>{Kissing, moaning} Let me hear your delicious whimpers, sweetie. </p><p>You’re going to breed me, slut. Yeah.</p><p>Get ready to empty those heavy balls inside me. </p><p>{more intense moaning} We’re going to make the cutest kids, sweetie…</p><p>Yes! Shoot all that fertile cum inside me. </p><p>Give me a litter… </p><p>{Growling, excited} Do it now! Flood my womb with your seed!</p><p>Breed me!</p><p>[Improv to orgasm]</p><p>[Sex ends]</p><p>*Good boy*. Spurt all that fertile sperm inside me.</p><p>Ah, I can still feel you spasming…</p><p>It’s so warm.</p><p>{Blissful} Sweetheart… You just made me a mommy…</p><p>Oh, I’m so happy I can hardly take it. </p><p>We’re finally going to have a baby.</p><p>Just thinking about it’s making me excited again. My tail won’t stop wagging.</p><p>{Kissing} I love you, sweetie. I love you *so much*. </p><p>{Licking} Yeah, let mommy lick your face.</p><p>{Licking, soft moans} Good boy. </p><p>{A few more licks}</p><p>{Contented sigh} Let’s stay like this for a little bit…</p><p>I want to snuggle with you as your cock becomes soft inside me. </p><p>Mmm, don’t pull out yet. You’ve gotta plug me up so your precious seed doesn’t drip out.</p><p>My little puppy… Just rest for now.</p><p>And when your strength returns we’ll make absolutely sure that I get pregnant.</p><p>{Soft chuckle} That’s right, pet. I hope you’re ready for a second round. </p><p>[End]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>